DW's Full Tank
by WildCard0531
Summary: D.W has to go to the bathroom while on the way to the beach, but she is confronted by four mysterious strangers who want to have a rap battle with her for it. Will D.W beat the four strangers at their rap battle? Note: This is a crossover of Arthur's Family Vacation and the Full Tank level of Parappa the Rapper.


D.W The Rapper

It was a bright sunny day at the Read house, and the entire family was getting ready for a vacation to the beach. Arthur was a little upset since he couldn't go to camp with his friends, but he figured the beach would be a nice place, and decided to tag along. The car was loaded with luggage and David Read, the father, was tying Sharky, D.W's inflatable shark toy, to the top of the car. It seemed like everything was ready, which meant that one final question had to be asked.

"Okay kids, last chance to go to the bathroom. Does anyone need to go?" David said.

"Not me." Replied D.W

"Me either." Arthur said.

Kate, the baby of the family, just put on a pair of her dad's sunglasses and giggled.

With all of that said and done, the Reads got into the car and headed for the beach. While on the road, they stopped at a red light, and they were right next to a bus that was heading for Camp Meadowcroak, Arthur's camp. Arthur turned to the bus and saw Buster in one of the seats.

"Hey!" Buster said, waving to Arthur

"Look, there's….Buster."

At first, Arthur was excited to see his best friend, but then he realized that he won't see him for a long time, and that saddened him. As the light turned green, the bus went to the right, while the Reads went to the left, toward the interstate. Arthur was a little sad, but he knew that once he took a long look at the beach, he'd feel better. But this fanfic doesn't focus on Arthur, you read the title, we're focusing on D.W.

D.W had a frown on her face and a gurgle in her stomach, accompanied with pain. "No, not now," D.W thought. "I have to go to the bathroom." D.W didn't have to go before they left, but for whatever reason, she suddenly had to go bad. She tried to take her mind off of it, but it's kind of hard to take your mind off of using the bathroom when you pass a billboard advertising a brand of toilet paper, a store that sells nothing but toilets, and there is one cloud in the sky that looks just like a toilet. D.W couldn't take it, she had to go.

As the car got onto the interstate, D.W said, "I have to go to the bathroom." David sighed and got off an exit leading to a rest area. Once the car was parked, D.W dashed off to the bathroom, only to find a line of four shadowy figures waiting in front of the door. "Uh, excuse me, this is an emergency. I need to go right now!" D.W said. "So do we!" The four figures said together. D.W sighed. "Oh no, now what? What can we do?" The four figures turned around and revealed themselves as Chop Chop Master Onion, Instructor Mooselini, Prince Fleaswallow, and Cheep Cheap the Cooking Chicken. Together they all said. "Let's rap for it!"

"That's a good idea." Said Master Onion

"Hurry up." Said Mooselini

The epic rap battle was about to begin. D.W knew she had to match their moves if she wanted to use the bathroom. Chop Chop Master Onion went first, he started by singing, "I need to go, just as bad as you. What I had this morning I don't even want to say to you. Kick, punch, turn and chop the door! Or, I will fall to the floor!" "Kick, punch, turn and chop the door! Or, I will fall to the floor!" D.W rapped back. "Kick, punch, turn and chop the door! Or, I will fall to the floor!" Master Onion rapped. "Kick, punch, turn and chop the door! Or, I will fall to the floor!" D.W rapped back. She was successful, and Master Onion lost. "Hatatatatatatatatatah!" Master Onion left the scene as D.W went up to face Instructor Mooselini next.

"U, uh, u, uh, no way! I've been sitting in my car, yes now for days." Mooselini began. "Did you check the toilets on the left? Did you check the toilets on the right?" It was D.W's turn, and she rapped back by saying, "Did you check the toilets on the left? Did you check the toilets on the right?" "Did you check the toilets on the left? Did you check the toilets on the right?" Mooselini rapped. "Did you check the toilets on the left? Did you check the toilets on the right?" D.W rapped back. Mooselini lost and let out a sigh. "Okay, okay, you win." She then left for her car. Two down, two to go. Prince Fleaswallow was next.

"Ribbit, ribbit, I can't hold it. Last toilet I had, I already sold it." Fleaswallow began. "In the rain or in the snow, I've got the funky flow, but now I've really got to go. The toilet over there will bring you luck, so give up. I've got no time to spare." Like before, D.W repeated what he rapped. "In the rain or in the snow, I've got the funky flow, but now I've really got to go. The toilet over there will bring you luck, so give up. I've got no time to spare." "In the rain or in the snow, I've got the funky flow, but now I've really got to go. The toilet over there will bring you luck, so give up. I've got no time to spare." Fleaswallow rapped. "In the rain or in the snow, I've got the funky flow, but now I've really got to go. The toilet over there will bring you luck, so give up. I've got no time to spare." D.W rapped back. Fleaswallow tried to think of something else, but couldn't. "Uh, me loose you know, I'm out of here." And with that, he left. All that was left was Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken.

"Walk the walk, even if you can't just talk the talk. *Squack*! I've got a call." Cheap Cheap began. "I am a chicken from the kitchen, and I ain't kidding. Although, nothing is written. Crack, break, fix the door, you know. I've got to go, so yes, open up you know." Once again, D.W repeated her rap. "You are a chicken from the kitchen, and you ain't kidding. Although, nothing is written. Crack, break, fix the door, you know. I've got to go, so yes, open up you know." "I am a chicken from the kitchen, and I ain't kidding. Although, nothing is written. Crack, break, fix the door, you know. I've got to go, so yes, open up you know." Cheap Cheap rapped. "You are a chicken from the kitchen, and you ain't kidding. Although, nothing is written. Crack, break, fix the door, you know. I've got to go, so yes, open up you know."

Cheap Cheap has been defeated. D.W beat all four of them and has now gained full use of the bathroom. "It's all yours." Cheap Cheap said as she walked away. D.W went into the bathroom and let it all go. "Ah, this is life." Once D.W was done, she flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and went back outside to her family. She got into her car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Was everything okay, D.W? You took a long time." David said

D.W was tempted to tell her family about her epic rap battle, but she thought about keeping it to herself…for now that it.

"Yeah, everything was fine" D.W said.

"Okay then. Does anyone else have to use the bathroom?" David asked the family

"No, dear." Said the mother, Jane.

"Not me." Arthur replied.

"Nope." D.W said.

Kate only gurgled and cooed as the car left the rest stop, and took off for the beach.


End file.
